Policy-2
The Proposal Tabard Alternatives in the Era of the Empire They're coming up again! It's time to get some definitive answers! History Some 8-10 years ago, the surge of new blood into Antioch spawned a golden age. Aimias and Hrazlinne proposed that we focus on the quality of our garb. At the time you simply were not allowed to look like you had nice clothing. Uniform dictated that you had to earn the right to have some kind of individual look. The Amorias and Verdish garb pathways were born and soon-after came the desire to further solidify the paths with tabard alternatives. The initial concept art hit the facebook page and people lost their collective minds. At an Annual Antioch Summit, we voted them in! They were tied to combat trials where you had to best 2 opponents of your same combat rank with a specific weapon. Once you made Vanguard, the options were just available to you. And so they sat for roughly 7 years, unused and untouched. ("Derath!? What do you mean I HAVE TO MAKE THEM MYSELF!? '''WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH~!'") In 2018, The command staff voted them out of circulation, they clashed with the overall uniform we were hoping to convey. We had planned to reintroduce them as a reward for getting armor, but never quite got around to designing that policy. So here it is! '''The Issue' We want people to have access to tabards that fit a personal theme, while still feeling right in the overall uniform. The Solution Tabard alternatives are tied to armor ownership. If you own chest armor you unlock access to a tabard alternative. Both alternatives will feature an Antioch symbol on the front. Like tabards, Verdish Elite warriors can add their rank seal. There are two options: 1.) Surcoat - For European styled armor/garb. 2.) Tasset - For Japanese styled armor/garb. (This design is still a WIP and requires prototype approval. When we approve it it will be announced empire-wide!) They would be subject to a situational garb standard. For example: You cannot wear your surcoat over your gusoku. The tasset would also only be worn with Japanese armor, never European. Finally, the policy would allow us to add future alternatives at a later date. THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO INTRODUCE MORE ALTERNATIVES. Debates concerning additional alternatives will be deleted. However if you are very passionate and an artist, privately send your concept art to any of the following Verditians: Lachlan, Talen, or Derath. (Do not send them to Hrazlinne, he doesn't care about your ideas!) Proposal Date: 2/3/19 Vote Commences on: 2/17/19 Example Gallery ' 1480-BLACK-AND-WHITE.jpg|Surcoat (It would be fully black) Samurai-Stormtrooper-Star-Wars-Clinton-Felker.jpg|Inspiration for the tasset ' The Verdict The Vote Lachlan, Talen, and Derath all support the reform. The New Policy Tabard alternatives are tied to armor ownership. If you own chest armor you unlock access to a tabard alternative. Both alternatives will feature an Antioch symbol on the front. Like tabards, Verdish Elite warriors can add their rank seal. There are two options: 1.) Surcoat - For European styled armor/garb. 2.) Tasset - For Japanese styled armor/garb. (This design is still a WIP and requires prototype approval. When we approve it it will be announced empire-wide!) They would be subject to a situational garb standard. For example: You cannot wear your surcoat over your gusoku. The tasset would also only be worn with Japanese armor, never European. Testimony No testimony was given. The administration felt this was a clarification.